Akan aku tunggu
by phenanisheila
Summary: Temen juga tetangga, udah dari dulu mereka temenan. bahkan dari mereka kecil, di dalam kandungan. dan mereka hanya mempertahankan sahabat?/Sasuke OOC/nggak pinter bikin summary, jadi langsung aja baca.
1. Chapter 1

**AKAN AKU TUNGGU**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing SasuSaku**

 **AU**

 **OOC**

 **Sasuke POV**

 **Fic ini dibuat tanpa menggunakan peraturan membuat cerpen**

 **Finally, Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hiks..hiks...dia jahat! Dia bilang katanya aku cerewet...hiks.."

Heehh...Mulai lagi nih anak, curhat.

"Ya udah tinggal putus." Jawabku yang terkesan ketus.

"Tapi aku masih sayang sama Sasori-kun, Sasuke!"

"Kamu masih betah didiemin lagi kayak gitu?" dan dia hanya menggeleng.

"Coba turuti kemauan dia dulu. Mungkin kalo kayak gitu dia bakal baik lagi."

"Baiklah, aku akan coba. Sasuke, bantuin ngerjain nomor ini dong, please."

"Baiklah baiklah."

Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, tetanggaku dan juga temanku sejak kecil hingga sekarang kami SMA. Kebetulan kami selalu berada di satu sekolah yang sama. Hari ini dia ke rumahku, niatnya ngerjain pr bareng tapi jadinya malah curhat. Sudah terlalu sering gadis pinky ini curhat kepadaku bukan hanya hari ini saja.

Tentang Sasori, dia adalah pacarnya. Sasori juga satu sekolah dengan kami, dia anak basket sama sepertiku. Hubungan Sakura dengan Sasori terjalin sudah cukup lama. Sasori, cowok yang nggak akan buat ceweknya nangis, ternyata itu cuma anggapan belaka. Sudah sangat sering gadis yang sekarang berada di kamarku ini menangis karenanya.

"Makasih Sasu, aku balik dulu."

"Hn. Hati-hati."

"Hm? Apaan sih? Rumahku berada di sebelah rumahmu. Kau terlalu khawatir Sasu."

 **BLAM**

Dia menutup pintu kamarku. Aku lalu mendekati jendela kamarku, melihat keluar. Mengawasi dari jauh dia yang sedang menuju ke rumahnya. Hingga dia menoleh ke arahku. Sial aku tertangkap basah. Dia lalu melambaikan tangan ke arahku sambil tersenyum ala dia yang hanya kubalas senyum khasku.

Dia begitu labil. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia menangis, hingga membuat pundakku basah, sekarang ia sudah ceria lagi. Ya, lebih baik seperti ini. Aku lalu menghampiri Ibuku yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami.

Ke esokkan harinya, ketika aku sedang berada di kamarku menjadwal untuk hari ini aku melihat ke luar jendela kamarku yang terbuka. Sakura juga sedang menjadwal, aku lalu mengirim pesan untuknya, mengajak berangkat sekolah bersama.

Kukirim pesan itu, dan kulihat dirinya dari luar jendela. Dai sedang membuka pesanku. Dia lalu melihat keluar jendela kamarnya, melihatku. Dia lalu menghampiri jendela kamarnya, dan membukanya.

"Aku tidak bisa! Sasori-kun akan menjemputku! Maaf ya Sasu!" teriaknya. Oh jadi mereka sudah balikan lagi.

"Oh ya sudah." Jawabku, yang entah terdengar olehnya atau tidak.

Aku lalu keluar rumah, berangkat dengan jalan kaki, karena sekolah jaraknya dekat.

"Sasuke!" aku lalu menoleh.

"Tunggu aku!" ternyata Naruto. Orang yang menjengkelkan di kehidupanku, namun dia memiliki apa yang orang tidak miliki, semangatnya aku sangat mengaguminya.

"Tumben berangkat pagi."

"Kau mengejekku ya? Hari ini ada tambahan pagi, jadi aku harus cepat-cepat." Ya memang benar hari ini ada tambahan pagi, walaupun kami masih kelas dua.

"Dimana Sakura-chan?"

"Dia bersama Sasori."

"Oh, jadi hubungan mereka masih lancar."

"Ya begitulah."

"Sasuke, bagaimana dengan lagumu?"

"Lagu apa?"

"Lagu untuk musik. Dua hari lagi, kita ada penilaian bernyanyi. Apa kau lupa?"

"Oh tentang itu. Aku belum mempersiapkannya."

"Huh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau memang temanku Sasuke."

Kami akhirnya tiba di kelas kami. Ku lihat Sakura sudah sampai.

"Ohayou!" sapa Naruto ketika kami memasuki ruang kelas. Sedangkan aku, hanya membuntutinya.

Sepulang sekolah. Ketika aku sedang mengerjakan tugas makalahku, Sakura datang berkunjung.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyaku.

"Ini aku bawa kue." Katanya dengan senyumnya.

"Bukanya kau tahu, aku tidak suka yang manis-manis?" kulihat lagi raut wajahnya yang mulai berubah itu.

"Iya iya." Aku mempersilakan dia masuk, lalu menerima kuenya.

"Sa.."

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan menemui Ibuku." Aku lalu menghampiri Ibuku yang berada di dapur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ibuku.

"Ini, kue dari Sakura." Kataku

"Benarkah? Itu kue buatan Sakura-chan?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya bukan."

"Ooh, letakkan saja di meja nanti Ibu yang urus. Jangan lupa bilang terimakasih."

"Iya aku tahu." Setelahnya aku kembali ke kamarku, mempersiapkan telingaku dan bajuku. Setibanya di kamarku, aku melihat Sakura sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sasuke..."

"Biarkan aku duduk dulu." Dia lalu mengikuti perintahku.

"Sudah, cepat ceritakan."

"Dia mulai lagi. Dia bilang kalau aku punya cowok lain."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Gara-gara aku udah nggak sering kayak dulu lagi ngobrol dengan dia."

"Lalu tadi kenapa dia menjemputmu?"

"Sebelum itu dia minta maaf dan udah baik lagi kayak dulu. Pulang sekolah dia ngajak makan bareng, terus dia tiba-tiba bilang kayak gitu...hiks..hiks..."

"Udah jangan nangis. Cowokmu cuma Sasori kan?"

"Iya lah. Sasuke juga nggak percaya?"

"Bukan gitu. Sakura, udah sering banget kamu nangis nggak jelas kayak gini."

"Maksudmu?" Sial. Aku salah ngomomng.

"Daripada kamu nangis lagi, lebih baik putusin aja. Perempuan itu, jika tersenyum sangat terlihat cantik. Layaknya bunga yang sedang mekar

"Apaan sih Sasuke? Kau habis baca apa sampai bisa gombal kayak gitu."

"Aneh?"

"Ya begitulah. Ekspresimu dengan perkataanmu jauh beda, jadi terlihat aneh."

Dia lalu tertawa seperti tak ada lagi beban.

"Sudah puas?" tanyaku.

"Hihi... Maaf-maaf. Terimakasih sudah membuatku tertawa."

"Kalau belum berani putus. Bilang saja yang sebenarnya ke dia."

"Aku yakin itu tidak akan mempan ke dia."

"Coba tanya apa alasannya dia menuduhmu. Apa dia pernah melihatmu bersama cowok lain? Tanyakan itu kedia."

"Oke-oke. Akan aku coba. Terimakasih Dokter Sasuke. Jaa" dia lalu pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

Ke esokkan harinya. Sakura terlihat sudah akur lagi dengan Sasori. Sepulang sekolah, dia ke rumahku. Dan aku tebak dia akan mengis lagi. Aku sudah jenuh dengan semua ini. Aku lalu menyelimuti diriku dengan selimut tebal, untuk bersembunyi darinya.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura dari luar kamarku. Pintu kamar sudah aku kunci. Aku sedang tidak mau bertemu dengannya hari ini.

"Sasuke, kau ada di dalam?" pergilah Sakura, kumohon jika kau hanya ingin bercerita tentang dia kumohon pergilah. Dan tak lama kemudian kudengar tak ada suaranya lagi. Hp-ku bergetar. Itu pesan dari Sakura.

" _Kau kenapa?_ "aku malas menjawabnya. Ya, satu hari ini aku mencuekinya. Biarlah, aku tahu kalau dia tahu tentang aku. Aku tahu dia tidak akan marah karena aku cueki. Aku lalu keluar dari kamar ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

"Jadi kesimpulannya kau cemburu?" tanya Naruto. Ya, saat ini aku sedang berada di rumahnya. Menurutku, tak ada masalahnya sesekali aku bercerita dengan dia.

"Nggak."

"Lalu? Kenapa nyuekin Sakura-chan?"

"Aku bosen dengarnya."

"Itu namanya kau cemburu, Teme!"

"Aku bilang nggak!"

"Huh terserah kau saja! Tapi menurutku kau cemburu!"

"Aku bilang nggak!"

"Terserah kau saja Teme. Ngomong-ngomong gimana lagumu?"

"Belum aku pikirkan."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Penilaiannya besok kau tahu!"

"Hanya menyanyi. Itu mudah saja."

"Benarkah? Aku tak pernah mendengarmu bernyanyi selama ini."

"Urusai. Kau sendiri? Apa lagumu?"

"One Direction, Perfect."

"Aku ragu kau bisa. Kenapa tidak cari yang Solo?"

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku dengar disalah satu stasiun televisi dan aku langsung suka."

"Oh."

.

.

"Dobe."

"Hm?"

"Aku pulang dulu."

"Ya terserah."

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, aku diantar kakakku ke sekolah. ini bukan karena kemauanku, namaun kemauan Ibuku. Mana sudai aku diantar kakak yang hampir membahayakan nyawaku dulu waktu kecil. Dimana dulu ia dan aku berbocengan naik sepeda di jalan raya, dan kejadiannya saat kami menyebrang. Oh kalian pasti tahu, aku hampir saja ketabrak bus.

"Kita sudah sampai." Katanya, ketika aku tak menyadari kalau kami memang benar-benar sudah sampai.

"Hn." Aku lalu membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju ke kelasku.

Setibanya di kelas, aku dihadang oleh Sakura di ambang pintu masuk kelas. Kenapa dengannya?

"Kemarin kemana aja?" tanyanya.

"Minggir Sakura."

"Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?"

"Aku kemarin demam dan ketiduran."

"Benarkah? Aku kemarin melihatmu keluar rumah setelah aku berkunjung ke rumahmu."

"Memangnya kenapa?" aku lalu menerobos masuk ketika kulihat pertahanan Sakura melemah.

"Sasuke baka!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. Heh, biarkan saja dia. Aku lalu menghampiri tempat dudukku tak peduli tentang dia. Naruto yang datang awal, dia melihat semua kejadian tadi. Dia memberi tatapan tajam kepadaku.

"Kau jahat Sasuke."

"Hn."

.

.

Pelajaran musik dimulai, hari ini sperti yang kalain tahu akan diadakan penilaian bernyanyi. Kami akan bernyanyi di aula sekolah kami, dan ditonton oleh anak satu kelas. Guru kami, Killer Bee memanggil kami satu persatu menurut no absen. Dan tak terasa kini giliran Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura!" panggil Killer Bee.

"Ha'i" dia lalu naik panggung. Menghadap kearah kami dengan senyum khasnya dan tak lupa mic yang dia pegang.

"Haruno Sakura, menyanyi lagu apa?" tanya guru kami.

"Lagu yang berjudul 'Hello' dari penyanyi yang bernama Adele."

"Oke silakan." Irama lagu pun diputar dan Sakura siap menyanyikannya, terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

.

.

 _Hello, it's me_

 _I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_

 _._

 _._

Seperti biasanya, aku tak heran jika semuanya terpukau. Aku sudah tahu itu. Karena, Sakura terkadang menyanyi untukku.

.

.

 _Hello, can you hear me_

 _I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_

 _When we were younger and free_

 _I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

 _There's such a difference between us_

 _And a million miles_

 _._

 _Hello from the other side_

 _I must have called a thousand times_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 _._

 _._

Semuanya bertepuk tangan untuk Sakura.

"Terimakasih." Katanya tak lupa dengan senyum khasnya.

"Wow. Oke berikutnya, Hyuuga Hinata."

Aku lalu melihat ke arah Sakura yang tengah turun dari panggung, tampak teman-temannya memberi pujian untukknya yang membuat pipinya merah. Tunggu dulu, kenapa mereka menunjuk ke arahku? Hal itu sontak membuat Sakura menengok ke arahku. Aku dengan sendirinya menolehkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

Pemanggilan nama masih berlangsung hingga tak terasa kini giliranku.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" aku naik ke atas panggung bersama gitar sekolah yang tadi aku ambil di ruang musik.

"Bawa gitar?" tanya Killer Bee ketika aku sudah berada di atas panggung.

"Tidak boleh?"

"Boleh-boleh saja. Oh ya, stand mic nya-"

"Sudah aku bawa." Kataku, sebetulnya bukan aku yang membawa, tapi Naruto. Dia nanti juga akan bermain gitar.

"Baiklah Uciha. Lagu apa yang akan kau bawakan?"

"Lagu dari Sheryl Sheinafia. 'Ku Tunggu Kau Putus'."

"AAAAA" kenapa sih mereka berteriak? Apakah salah jika aku memilih lagu itu?

"Whaahahaha. Seperti bukan kau saja Uchiha." Kali ini Killer Bee yang berkomentar.

"Urusai."

"Maafkan aku, tapi kau begitu lucu. Oke-oke cepat nyanyikan lagumu."

.

.

 _Kita teman dekat,_

 _Sudah saling percaya_

 _Crita tentang kamu,_

 _Sudah jadi makananku_

.

.

Aku melirik ke arah Sakura, aku merasa aku hanya melirik (namun akhirnya menatapnya)

 _Putus lagi nyambung lagi_

 _Ribut lagi baik lagi_

 _Kau menangis_

 _Dipundakku_

 _Dipelukanku_

 _._

 _Maafkan aku jadi suka sama kamu_

 _Awalnya curhat lama-lama kucemburu_

 _Maafkan aku yang menharapkan cintamu_

 _Bila belum saatnya kusabar menunggu_

 _Bila masih bersama kutunggu kau putus_

 _._

 _Kita teman tapi kutunggu kau putus_

 _Dari dulu kutunggu kau putus_

.

.

"AAAAA! SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE-KUN! SO SWEEEETTT!"

Apaan sih mereka. Menganggu saja. Aku lalu turun dari panggung dan menghampiri Naruto untuk memberikannya gitar. Namun, aku dihadang(lagi).

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Sa-"

"Jangan nangis. Semuanya tergantung kamu. Aku hanya mencoba."

.

.

Ya, kau benar Naruto. Aku memang cemburu, aku memang menyukainya.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **A/N**

Yooo minna, setelah lama hiatus gara-gara UAS akhirnya Yuki comeback!

Tapi kayaknya bakalan Hiatus lagi deh. #hobi

Ya walaupun udah selesai UAS, remidi menanti Yuki nih...

BTW, aku ganti penname yang tadinya Uzumaki Yuki15 jadi phenanisheila

Itu gara-gara otak atik nama sendiri

BTW tentang fic, gimana? Garing banget ya? OOC banget ya?

Entah kenapa waktu dengerin lagunya Sheryl jadi pengin buat nih fic...

Udah ah gitu aja koar-koarnya,,, mmm mind to Review?


End file.
